Maternal Instincts
by LadyWerewolf23
Summary: What happens when Kim becomes friends with Shego's daughter, and Aviarius comes seeking blood-revenge? Can Shego and Kim put aside their differences to fight a common enemy? (Ignores the events of 'Go Team Go') WARNINGS: Explicit violence-gore-blood
1. Maternal Instincts

**Standard Disclaimer**:  Kim Possible and all related characters are the sole property of Disney.  I do not claim to own them, blah, blah.  However, Selene is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!  If you would like to use any of this, PLEASE email me!!  ^_^

**Violence Disclaimer**:  Mostly standard KP violence, but there are a few bloody scenes.... 

**Language Disclaimer**:  Being a fan of NO cursing, there will be none of this.  

**Sex Disclaimer**:  Nope.

Maternal Instincts

The day had been going really slow, Wade hadn't found anything out of the ordinary, and Ron, who was usually good company, just seemed to get on her nerves today.  She had tried to brush it off as the products of her stress-filled day, but that didn't seem to be the reason for her annoyance towards the rest of the world.  Something very serious was bugging her.  

Yesterday, while in the midst of a heated battle between herself and her archrival Shego, she had gotten a brutal wake-up call.  But what resonated in her head the most was what the woman had said to her before tagging her with a painful kick to the ribs.

'It's sad, really,' Shego had recalled in between two jabs, 'what people say behind your back; maybe you should listen and take their advice.'  She had had to bite her lip to cut off a retort that was brewing in the pit of her stomach.  Of course, the pause had been enough for Shego to plant a solid kick against her stomach.  While she recovered, coughing and gasping for the air that had been knocked out, Shego had picked up what she'd come for and high-tailed it.  

Very rarely was she ever bested, and when it happened… she felt that she was inferior… and she resented that feeling.  However, when Shego took off with a rather plain pair of knives, Kim had been a little angry and embarrassed.

"… and so Rufus and I where like …" Glancing across the table at Ron, smiling and as happy as a lark, only made her all the more angry.  Usually the kid made her smile, lightening her mood, but this was different.

"Hey, Ron," she interrupted, pretending to be genuinely apologetic for the interruption, "I just remembered that I had a report due tomorrow… that I haven't yet started."  Without waiting for Ron to reply, she started scooping up her book bag and made for the door of the Bueno Nacho.

Albeit the sun was shining and the weather was a little warmer than usual, Kim felt chilled to the bone.  Taking her time to walk home, she gave herself the time to think about Shego's words.  Leave it up to her to hit the soft spot on her pride.  

Home lay ahead, so she mentally prepped herself to hide her turmoil behind a mask made up of her normal persona.  

Stepping lightly over the various parts of one of Drakken's newest contraptions, Shego used her self-taught stealth that Drakken had chided her about numerous times to avoid detection until she was home-free.

It started to get old when he asked her where she went off to every time she wanted to get out and go off into the world as a normal person once in a while.  Excuses weren't her thing, and she'd been slowly running out of places to lie about being at.  

Anonymousy was important now, so she'd thrown on some jeans, a sweatshirt, pinned her hair up, and slipped on a pair of fake glasses.  The disguise worked well enough in public, but that was not where she was headed with the knives and bag of various articles of clothing.

Calling a cab into town, she dwelled on the usual words she and Kim Possible had exchanged yesterday, with a short provocative comment slipped in.  She'd definitely pushed some buttons, and it made her feel all the more smug.  It was rare she could get something off and win without being shot down.  Then again, she usually only did these things for Drakken… having done this for another person entirely had given her reason to win the fight.  

Hailing the cab down when it took the last curve, headlights flooding the road with a sickly yellow light, Shego slipped inside with a satisfied grin and focused on the job at hand.

Morning came all too soon, and Kim nearly fell out of bed feeling for the snooze button.  Unfortunately, the near-fall woke her up, so she gruffly pulled herself through her morning routine.  Running through her school day with a fresh, clean slate (although her mind kept wandering back to Tuesday and the freak encounter with Shego), she finally got a hit from Wade.

"Hey Wade!  What's the sitch?"  Pretty much back to normal, she didn't let her mind wander at the moment.  Well, that was until Wade replied.

"Hey, Kim.  Seems Shego's at it again.  Bet you can't guess where at…"  Kim immediately felt her stomach clench in the most painful knot.  Shego.

"No, you've got me there," she faked a smile and a laugh.

"Some cheap clothing store.  What's with Shego?  First that knife shop… now clothes."  He stuck out his tongue in concentration as his fingers typed over his keyboard to (seemingly) bring up more information.  "I've been tracking her movements since Tuesday, and she seems to make a lot of runs to some out-of-the-way warehouse just outside town.  Maybe you should investigate."  Kim knew it wasn't a question.  

Nodding in affirmation, Kim waited until Wade cut the connection until she pocketed the Kimmunicator.  As much as she hated to leave Ron behind, she wanted this to be a one-on-one mission.  Questions needed answering, and she wasn't sure that she wanted her friend there when it happened.

"I've gotcha."  She replied absently, waiting patiently for her transportation to arrive.


	2. Deep Trouble

**Standard Disclaimer**:  Kim Possible and all related characters are the sole property of Disney.  I do not claim to own them, blah, blah.  However, Selene is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!  If you would like to use any of this, PLEASE email me!!  ^_^

**Violence Disclaimer**:  Mostly standard KP violence, but there are a few bloody scenes.... 

**Language Disclaimer**:  Being a fan of NO cursing, there will be none of this.  

**Sex Disclaimer**:  Nope.

**Thanks to:  Spooky-Angel and R2K2J for sending in the reviews of the first one.  Much love!  This is my first fanfic, so… I wasn't too sure about continuing the story.  Thanks for the inspiration, though!!  ^_^ **

Chapter 1- Trouble

Slipping on a pair of night-vision binoculars that, strangely, doubled for sunglasses (at night?!), Kim surveyed the warehouse from her side with a grim determination that wasn't often apparent in her character.  Sitting quietly on the sturdy length of a tree limb, Kim had a pretty good angle of vision from her perch.  

Tapping the side of the glasses with gentle fingertips, the screen in front of her eyes fuzzed out of focus and then sharpened, using heat-vision instead.  Not much better, given the warehouse was metal and wood and was still radiating warmth into the night.  Not a whole lot, but it was just enough to interfere with her screen.  

She spotted Shego right away (even with the warehouse interference), even though it was mostly skin heat and such.  She'd know that woman anywhere.  But there was something very strange about the whole scenario, and the fact that there was another entity in the building was half the problem; the other half being Shego sparring (or so she guessed in the way the movements were slower) the other person.

Twisting back, her adversary was able to knock the unidentified person to the ground.  In an instant, Shego was at the person's side, helping them up, and repositioning them for another move.  A tutoring lesson –or so it would seem- in the art of fighting.  What better teacher to have than Shego?  

Kim watched for a few minutes, calculating everything; angles, possible weapons and defenses, whether she would have to take both or not, and, if so, what she would do.  They continued to spar a while longer, and Shego's opponent seemed to get better with each blow received and given.  Finally, as fate would have it, they managed to get through Shego's wall of defense and knocked her to the floor.  

Whoever it was, it wasn't Drakken (who was, she noticed, no where to be found).  So who could it be?  Not Junior again, this figure was too slight.  Another consort?  Possibly.

Taking them off and putting them back inside of the backpack she often wore, she hopped off the limb and landing softly on her feet, one hand touching the ground for added balance.  

"Let's see what you're up to."  She muttered to herself, taking off for the closest open window.  Using her grappling hook, she made it in undetected, dropping silently behind crate after crate of left over junk.  

"All right, this time throw higher."  There was a pause, followed by a dull thud.  "Good!"  Shego was praising this student excessively, almost so much she was nearly out of regular character.  "That was perfect!  Now, try even higher, and when I block, come back around with that kick I showed you earlier."  Again, there were a series of thuds that ended with an 'oof.'

"Keep up your right guard on that one and I wouldn't have gotten you.  Now, let's try this again."  The two started executing several blows, and this time it kept going.  Peeking over the top of the crates, Kim was able to catch a glance of Shego and a young woman in heavy combat.  But the way they moved looked more like a graceful dance than a fight.

To her dissatisfaction the girl was a fair match for Shego, and get in a good amount of hits.  Shego was working at this, it was visible, and she seemed to be getting slower.  Finally the girl took the chance to take her out with a low kick to the side of her legs.

Hitting the ground, Shego's chest heaved to catch her lost breath.  "Very good," she replied in between gasps, "lots of improvement since last week.  Here, I brought you some things."  Finding her feet with a little help from the young girl, she crossed the expanse to rummage through a corduroy bag.  Bringing out the knives she taken right under Kim's nose, she tossed one across the room.  

Picking it out of the air, the girl surveyed the first, and then grabbed the second without looking.  Running her fingers of the blade and then the hilt, she grinned.  A disturbing smile that was more menacing than happy, it closely resembled an angry dog.

"They're perfect.  Even the balance," she rested her finger in the middle, showing the even balance, "is near-perfect.  Mind if I test-drive them?"  She gave the older woman a side-long glance, then, having got the go-ahead, she started spinning them, cutting the air with precision slashes.  Flipping them in the air and catching them by the tips of the blade, she grinned.  "You shouldn't have."

Kim, thoroughly confused by now, decided she needed to get her ducks back into a row.

Sinking back below the crates, she knew now was as good a time as any.  Readying herself mentally, she checked all her gadgets and then scurried around the scattered crates.

Eying Shego, she realized the young girl was gone.  No time for that now, though, she had all ready put herself out in the open.  No matter.

Using a few of her signature cheerleader moves, she placed herself a few feet outside of Shego's reach and grinned.

"Back for more, Kimmie?"  Shego teased mockingly, taking her stance just as quick.  

"Of beating you?  Yea."  

Before either could think, they found themselves locked in battle, blocking and striking with an ease that only came about after having the training beaten into you time and again.  Spinning, Kim deflected a potentially threatening blow and struck out with her own foot to catch Shego in the stomach.  The pause in between gave her enough time to deal a roundhouse, sending the woman staggering backwards to regain her balance.  Kim made to get her down further with a short, powerful blow to the back of the skull, but something stopped her.

Her blow hit hard flesh with a dull thud, embedding her fist in warm, soft fur.  An instant later she lay in a painful heap under the opposite wall.  Clenching her molars together and wrapping an arm around her midriff, Kim tried to subdue the fiery pain.

The pain in her own skull was amplified several times as a bellow of thunder –or perhaps it was radio static- reverberated through the warehouse like a shockwave.  Someone –something- grabbed her roughly around the waist and sent her sprawling very close to where Shego now stood.  There was no time to react as the ground shook with monstrous footsteps.  Her brain now refused to function fast enough, and her heart beat with an abnormal intensity.

If Shego was still standing in front of here, watching with a slack jaw and wide eyes, who –or, rather, what- had a hold of her?

She got her answer soon enough.

The creature of nightmare barreled upon her from what seemed like the Nether-regions of a dream-world; black fur, ivory claws, supple muscle and all.  She could feel her heart lurch in her chest, working its way into her throat in attempts to hide.  Her skin crawled as Death stampeded towards her.  

Now it stood above her, seemingly human _and_ wolf.  Deep green eyes burned against raven-hued fur, and teeth the size of her fingers snarled down at her.  The fluorescent lighting gleamed blue off the fur, highlighting a terrible scar on the creature's neck.

Kim attempted to scream, but the sound caught inside of her throat the instant a paw the size of her own head decorated in sharp scythe-shaped claws rose, poised above her in the unmistakable position of an inevitable slash.

Somewhere behind her there was a strangled cry –Shego's most likely.  _This is it,_ she thought grimly, _it all ends here and now.  I'm sorry Ron, Rufus, Wade… Mom, Dad… Tweebs.  Wish I could've told you I loved all of you._  She tried to prepare herself for that final moment, that moment all worries and joys would be released, but one can never really prepare one's self for death.


	3. A Girl Named Selene

**Standard Disclaimer**:  Kim Possible and all related characters are the sole property of Disney.  I do not claim to own them, blah, blah.  However, Selene is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!  If you would like to use any of this, PLEASE email me!!  ^_^

**Violence Disclaimer**:  Mostly standard KP violence, but there are a few bloody scenes.... 

**Language Disclaimer**:  Being a fan of NO cursing, there will be none of this.  

**Sex Disclaimer**:  Nope.

**Thanks to:  Mira425 and Blackheart_Syaoran for sending in the reviews of the second one.  People like me… (well, at least my writing..) .. so much love!!!  *cries***

Chapter 2- A Girl Named Selene

"Selene!"  Tight and choked, it was practically a scream.  Kim realized it was Shego.  "Stop it!  Stop it, now!!"  It had escalated into a hysterical scream, and Kim half-expected to turn and see her in tears.  However, fear had frozen her into place, and all she could do was watch in horror as the huge wolf-human above her paused in confusion.  Grumbling low and deep in its throat, it looked in the direction of a near-hysterical Shego, lowered the upraised paw, and backed up slowly.

Instincts kicking in again, she scrambled to her feet, instantly ready for an attack.  However, Kim discovered her precautions were unneeded.  The wolf-creature had retreated to a shadowed corner, and Shego still stood in between them with the most disheveled look possible.  Now she knew how those deer in the headlights felt, and she didn't like it one bit.  Shivers coursed through her body a second or two before her sight fixed on Shego.  For once the woman was at a lack of words… and had lost all self-consciousness.

Forgetting the beast only abruptly, Kim used the surprise that all parties had felt to overtake her, using very little effort to bring the green demoness down on her back.  

Shego, still very distraught over the whole situation, took no notice as she was literally tackled to the ground.  When the stars dancing in her field of vision cleared and the throbbing in her head wasn't nearly so painful, she found herself staring into a beautiful face framed with red hair, intense green eyes locked on her own.  The cheerleader was so close she could smell her flowery shampoo that still hung around her.  Her head was still spinning, and the light fragrance worsened it.  Closing her eyes as if to will the pain away, she grimaced.  No longer had she made a face than the weight on top of her was suddenly gone, and she was left alone to the throbbing in the base of her skull.

Kim instinctually kicked out, catching her attacker in the side and sending them flying off to one side.  Finding her feet almost instantly, she found her jaw hit the floor as the girl staggered into a standing position.  It was the girl Shego had been sparring with earlier (the one that had disappeared), although she could have sworn it was Shego.  Actually, she _did_ think it was her… except Shego had considerably longer hair, and would never lower herself to barely-there jeans and a tank top, and, second, this girl was very young … possibly younger than Kim.

But the look on her face was unmistakable, and her bright green eyes burned with such hateful intensity, Kim felt their heat trying to burn through her soul.  This girl, so close in resemblance to Shego, had an angry snarl obviously displayed on her face; a face that was beautiful even through the smudged dirt and blood on one cheek.  When the young woman started towards her, Kim was very wary and anticipating an attack.  Again, her precautions were unnecessary.  As soon as the girl had edged past her, she was instantly at Shego's side.

Of course, even if someone had told her before she'd even heard it, she didn't know if she'd be able to believe it, or if she could have stopped the prominent shock that made her jaw drop.  Heck, she almost thought she was having a heart attack when her heart skipped several beats, then continued to thud in her chest like a hammer.

Touching the cheek of her fallen comrade with a gentle touch and muttering something that was indecipherable, the girl stroked back the ebony hair from around the pain-stricken face and made her own face of mortal worry.  She moved her arm around Shego's head carefully, and brought one hand away with blood slick between her fingers.

Shego gave a whimper of pain at the touch, and grimaced hard as her nerves sang the horrific melody of a wound.  It was probably a small gash begotten of a rock on the dirt floor, but any head wound was painful and bled considerably.

The girl, panicked at this turn of events, forgot to hold her tongue as she'd been instructed earlier.  "Mom?  Are you okay?  Mom??"  

If it hadn't been some-what expected, Kim new she'd have reacted several times as stupid.  It had been obvious they were related, and had wondered briefly of the maternal part of the relation, but really hadn't considered it in all its truth.  After a brief moment of open-jawed surprise and an unsteadily beating heart, she drew her wits about her consciously.  

So, Shego had a daughter.  Or, so that seemed to be the case.  But it didn't make much sense:  this girl looked about her own age (sixteen or so), but Shego looked no older than twenty-five.  There was only a ten-year-ish difference between them, which seemed wrong.  Shego quite possibly could have adopted… but why hadn't she seen this girl since tonight?  And where had that filthy mutt gotten to?

It seemed she was gaining more questions than answers tonight.  Not something she was very fond of.  But there was one question that was answered as the girl hefted the dead-weight of her mother into her arms.  Her short hair, roughly cropped and layered, parted briefly to show a nasty scar along her neck that trailed down her chest into her shirt; just like the wolf-creature.

Whoever –whatever- this girl was, her youth and size belied a strength to match a grizzly's.  Slipping one arm under her head, and another arm under her knees, she was able to pick the woman up with very little worry of dropping her.  

Shego was only vaguely aware of being moved.  Her entire body hurt too much to sort out the thousands of messages her brain was receiving from the highway of nerves at the back of her head where it'd been gashed.  When she had opened her eyes, Kim was standing bewildered, and Selene was practically supporting her entire weight.

Somewhere through the red haze she heard Selene say something that struck a painful chord in her chest.  "I'm taking you back home."  Home?  But home meant Drakken… meant being yelled at for leaving… meant questions… meant Selene would be found out.  No, not home.  

She tried protesting, but found her mouth didn't want to coordinate with her thoughts.  All that came out was gibberish, and a pathetic whine.  Too weak and in pain to flush in embarrassment, she was at least thankful for that.

Selene took the double weight in her arms with a grunt, and stood with defiance in her green eyes.  She cradled her mom gently, holding her close, ready to protect her treasure at any given moment.  The red-head was giving her this confused, awed look, so Selene knew she wouldn't be a problem.  She turned and stormed out of the warehouse, leaving the girl alone.

Kim watched these strange events transpire in front of her eyes, being able to do nothing but stand and stare with a strangely detached feeling of confusion.  Whatever had just happened, it had happened quickly and without much explanation.

After Selene had carefully picked up and cradled Shego and left, unintimidated by the red-head, Kim stood alone and perplexed in the now-empty warehouse.  Ron and Wade… they were gonna freak.  

Shego had a daughter.  The thought kindled some weird sort of fascination in her mind.  Mostly about the girl.  Questions pertaining to how and why, who and what.  

"Hey, Wade," finally pulled out of shock, she beeped Wade on the Kimmunicator.  "I think we've got a big problem…"

The terrain around the warehouse was mostly wooded, and so dark the ground was hard to see.  Well, it would have been if she'd been like everyone else… but she wasn't.  The night hid no secrets in her eyes as she scrambled over roots and tangled vines.  

Shifting her baggage to her shoulder, she was able to climb more efficiently on all fours.  Something cut into the palm of her right hand, and she pulled back with a snarl.  The rodent lumbered off, unphased, into the night.

Porcupine.  _Just figures_, she thought tartly.  Biting each quill in turn with her back teeth, she managed to yank the three needle-sharp projectiles from her hand.  Growling and cursing to high heaven, she licked at the blood in hopes to clot it and get out anything that might infect the wounds.  

Whoever said there was no bad luck didn't know what he was talking about.  He hadn't grown up in the middle of nowhere not knowing his parents… or even the love of another being.  He hadn't had to kill to survive.  He hadn't run into an angry mother bear accidentally.  And he surely hadn't been wounded enough to loose count of the scars that criss-crossed her tiny frame.

It would sting like nothing else for several days, but it would be healed over by the end of the week.  She thanked God she could heal a little faster than the normal human being, it made things so much easier.  

Growling under her breath and swearing at her sudden bad luck, she continued on with extra caution.  She had been so preoccupied she hadn't caught the scent of this creature, and she'd paid the price for it.

** BTW- I'm sorry it's semi-short and cruddy.  Brain cells have been stolen from me…. bad band, bad!! **


	4. Reparations

**Standard Disclaimer**:  Kim Possible and all related characters are the sole property of Disney.  I do not claim to own them, blah, and blah.  However, Selene is MINE MINE MINE MINE!!  If you would like to use any of this, PLEASE email me!!  ^_^

**Violence Disclaimer**:  Mostly standard KP violence, but there are a few bloody scenes.... 

**Language Disclaimer**:  Being a fan of NO cursing, there will be none of this.  

**Sex Disclaimer**:  Nope.

**Thanks to:  Well, since I started this halfway through the third chapter, no one reviewed.  But, yea.  Thanks to everyone who does review and read my stuff.  Yay.  Y'all are loved!**

Chapter 3- Reparations

Leaning her weight into the door it groaned, protesting against the strain, and then gave way as she gave one final shove.  Falling in it made a huge amount of noise that echoed in the hollows of the cave tunnels Shego and Drakken had made their home.

            She didn't care, she could take any of Drakken's goons… and that sniveling wimp wouldn't dream of laying a hand on her.  She knew he knew that she could take him out in one punch, and she wouldn't be afraid to do it.

            _Coward_, she snarled to herself.  _No guts, half the brain._

            Where an empty room might be, she had no idea.  So she lugged the weight on her aching shoulder room-to-room until she thought her back might go out.  Luckily it didn't, and she found Shego's room in one of the back hallways opposite a very open den.  

            Carefully laying her mother across the bed, she made sure not to bump the cut.  The blood had been stanched sometime back along the road, but Shego had been out cold for the past hour; not a good sign.  

            Leaving the woman only briefly to bring in towels and warm water from the in-room bathroom, she hurried back to her side and gingerly cleaned the wound.  Sleep was good in that it allowed her to fix the cut without getting slapped at, but it would have helped to know _exactly where it hurt.  _

            No big deal, though.

            It could have been a whole lot tougher.  She'd bandaged enough of her own wounds to get a pretty good estimate of the severity, and this one shouldn't be any more of a problem than a bruise.  A chill circulated through the room, and she shivered, having on little more than a trashy pair of pants that had been torn too many times to count and a thread-bare tank top that used to be navy blue before the dirt and grime had gotten into it.  Throwing the comforter around the sleeping figure, she hunkered down on the bare floor next to the bed and tried to force herself into sleeping –if only for a few minutes. 

            Drifting in and out of sleep most of the night, she probably only got an hour's worth of real sleep somewhere around four, and then nodded off again around seven.  Each time she awoke, she listened to Shego's shallow breathes which had become steadier and deeper throughout the early morning; if only to reassure herself Shego would still be there in the morning.

            Somewhere around nine a heavy thump followed by idiotic ranting tore through Selene's repose.  Stiffly finding her feet and finding she was very cold and ached in several joints, she dismissed her own injuries in the stead of Shego's. 

            Unwrapping the gauze which had doubled as a bandage she checked for any infection, and, seeing a healthy pink beneath the gunk, was happy with the progress.  She wasn't about to stitch the loose skin back together (although she'd done it countless times to herself), so she used Band-Aids instead.  Once more disinfecting the gash and re-wrapping the gauze, she took extra care not to mess with the healing progress that was well on its way to a recovery.

            After her self-appointed chores were over, she settled on the edge of the bed and went ahead with cleaning her own scratches.  It had looked worse than it felt –or was.  It was mostly bloody mud that had stuck to the scratches she'd received when she'd attempted to attack the red-head.  Landing, she had kissed the ground most ungracefully.  It looked more like the sidewalk burns you get at school… times five.

            Then she turned to re-wrap her hand, gingerly cleaning the sore wound with cotton balls and warm water.  The quills hadn't gone too deep because of her reaction time, but the laceration was deep enough to resonate pain throughout her entire hand and up her arm.

            Halfway through the cleaning, the woman in the bed stirred, groaning in pain, obviously awake now.

            It had been a dreamless sleep, and when she'd awoken, it had been like swimming through black Jell-O.  As hard as she tried, she never seemed to get anywhere, and the darkness around her felt like an oppressive weight; holding her down, drowning her in subconscious thoughts.  But when it looked to be impossible as her energy lagged, something propelled her forward and she burst into the world of the living once more.

            All at once the pain was back, but not as bad as before.  Of course, it stung only slightly in accordance to having been disinfected with alcohol moments before.  Her mind was fuzzy and clouded, and she couldn't bring one clear, simple thought forward.

            Where was she?  How'd she get here?

            "Feeling any better?"  Selene's voice.  There was a vague memory of something that Selene had said earlier, but it was too distant to recall.  "You took a nasty hit on the head, so I brought you home."  Home.  That was it!  Her mind reeled, spinning in disorientation.  Home.  Her bed.  Drakken.

            Making to sit up, the rush to her head sent a lance of pain through her skull.  Wincing, she fell back into the pillow.  A moment after, a warm hand brushed away a tendril of black hair that covered up one side of her face.

            "It's going to hurt for a while.  Just rest for now."

            "Did Drakken..?"  Shego started, forcing her mouth to move with her thoughts.  

            Selene had carefully slid in the bed next to her, curling up for both protection and warmth.  "No.  He's still clueless."  

            There was a momentary pause as both gathered and organized their thoughts.

            "How does breakfast in bed sound?"  Selene felt Shego wrap her arms around her, and smiled wistfully.  Her strong, slender arms pulled her in close, and a gentle heat radiated from Shego that warmed Selene's cold skin.

_So, this is what it's like to have a mother_.  _Oh, mom,_ she thought sadly, _if only you'd been here sooner._  It had been hard without someone to take care of her, and she'd often stayed up at night contemplating the face etched in her memory.

"Mmm… sounds good.  How will you find the kitchen?"

Selene grinned, even though she knew the older woman couldn't see it.  "I can smell it from here."  And, as much as she hated to, she pulled out of Shego's arms and stood on the floor in her bare feet.  It was true; she _could smell it from here.  That was one of the better things about having heightened senses.  _

She slipped in and out of hallways, always wary of Drakken's position and the proximity of the kitchen.  When she finally happened upon it, she slunk in with practiced quiet and collected an assortment of foods she guessed was considered 'breakfast food.'  She, on the other hand, was happy with a handful of ham and raw bacon.

Of course, the kitchen was sparse and didn't have much food in it, so she had only taken from the surplus supplies.  Dodging Drakken, who was set up in the den with the television and cereal, she hurried back to the room.

Shego was napping, her breathing easy and relaxed, but lifted her eyes when she heard the door close.  "Find anything in that barren wasteland of a kitchen?"  

Selene grinned.  That was the Shego she knew.

"I didn't find a tray… so I suppose a plate will do."  Setting the food on the nightstand, she helped her mom sit up in the bed.  When she made sure she was comfortable and not hurting, she passed the plate to Shego and then settled in with the pile of ham and bacon she'd gotten for herself.

They ate in peace for several minutes, Shego enjoying an odd assortment of food.  There were several fruits, lettuce (which she'd pointed out to Selene wasn't usually eaten alone), crackers, yogurt, and a glass of water.  It was a bland meal (except the fruit, of course), but it tasted better than when she'd had to eat alone.

It was in between bites of the strawberry banana yogurt that she noticed the way Selene was eating.  "Hey, you okay?"

Selene, in the middle of chewing some of the raw bacon, looked over at her with a confused look.  Quickly swallowing the meaty mass, she followed Shego's gaze to her hand.

"Oh, that.  Yea, I guess.  Got tagged by a porcupine last night… it's nothing."  It was a lie, Shego could tell.  "I've had worse," she added off-handedly.  But Shego wasn't convinced, and worried about the girl.  It was true she hadn't had a good upbringing and had always relied on herself, but why did she still have to hide the pain?  

"Hey," Shego moved her hand and placed it over Selene's wounded one, smiling gently.  "Thanks."  

Ron was stone-still, his face stuck in surprise.  And for once he was speechless.  Even little Rufus, sitting on his shoulder, was staring at her.

"What….?  Wait… but, she… uh… how?  A daughter?  Are you serious?!"  He didn't believe he'd heard Kim right.  How could Shego have a daughter?  That was just crazy.  

Shrugging, Kim afforded him no explanation.  "She called Shego 'mom' very clearly.  Whether there's any real truth in it-"  She shook her head, making her point just as easily.  But she felt it in her gut that it was true.  The possessive way Selene was holding Shego… well, it wasn't an act.  

That, and the girl was eerily reminiscent of Shego at a younger age.  Of course, Shego wouldn't have worn trashy clothes and acted like some kind of cornered beast, but the resemblance was there; the dark hair, the slender build, the strength, the pale skin… her intense emerald eyes.

"So… wait," Ron held up his hands, trying to sort his thoughts out, "how… exactly, is this a problem?  So Shego's got a kid… why is this a bad thing?"  Rufus made a several squeaky noises in concession.  

"_Because_," Kim started again.  "She's just as good as Shego –if not better.  Shego was teaching her, but even without that skill, she had some power behind her tackle."  Ron was still giving her a blank stare.  Sighing, Kim put it simply:  "It'll be like fighting Shego… times two."  Yup, that seemed to do it.

Ron made a gagging sound.  "One was bad enough… but... _two?!  _Yea, this is bad."  

Rufus nodded and gave a 'yup' in his tiny naked mole-rat way.  Kim frowned.  Now that she'd convinced these two and Wade… she had half of her work cut out for her.  Still, this would plague her for a while.  


	5. Introductions

Standard Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the sole property of Disney. I do not claim to own them, blah, blah. However,   
  
Selene is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! If you would like to use any of this, PLEASE email me!! ^_^  
  
Violence Disclaimer: Mostly standard KP violence, but there are a few bloody scenes....   
  
Language Disclaimer: Being a fan of NO cursing, there will be none of this.   
  
Sex Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Thanks to: Mira425, again!!! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing --it means TONS for me! ^_^   
  
And: My Microsoft Word DIED by locking itself up and not letting me back in... -_- So, sadly, that's why this (and possibly everything else I  
  
ever write) will be un-formatted.... sorry. I'm trying to fix it, honestly. We'll see.......  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4- Introductions  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Selene watched as Shego zipped up her jumpsuit and moved to a small mirror hanging on the wall opposite the   
  
foot of the bed. Running a comb through her thick black hair, Shego only grinned.  
  
"Hey, now... I'm supposed to be the tough one, remember?" Setting the brush back down and slipping on her gloves, she felt as ready to go as   
  
she could get. "You just sit tight until I get back from my errands. Whatever you do, don't let Drakken know you're here. Otherwise, knock   
  
yourself out. I'll be back around three."  
  
Following her to the door, Selene mouthed a 'good-bye'... which got her hair ruffled when Shego messed with it. Waving and grinning after her   
  
mother, she wished her luck and, above all, safety. The woman might not show she was wounded, but the injury had to hurt like nothing else.   
  
She closed the door softly and waited until the familiar bootsteps had vanished completely before she turned to view her temporary sanctuary.  
  
The room was still humid from shower steam, and Shego's thick deep-green towel still lay on the floor where it'd been dropped. Apple-pear   
  
shampoo hung on the air, strong and dizzying. It was a welcomed step-up from the familiar stench of dumpsters and unwashed bodies, so   
  
Selene made no protest.  
  
It wasn't until her eyes lit on the un-made bed that it hit her how tired she was. The messy blankets and pillow looked tantalizing and seemed to   
  
draw her in. The weight of twenty-four hours' worth of strenuous work and mental exhaustion seemed to fall heavily on her shoulders at that   
  
moment. Making her way to the bed, she collapsed across the matress fast asleep.  
  
---------  
  
"No, a little shorter. Yea, right there. Now, make her a tad younger.... that's it! That's her." The modeled girl on the screen very closely resembled   
  
Selene. Wade flashed back onto the Kimmunicator's screen, giving Kim a strange look.   
  
"You're sure this is her?"   
  
Kim nodded her assurance, wishing Wade would believe her.  
  
"She looks a little too... old ...to be Shego's daughter, Kim. Are you sure they're not sisters?" Wade glanced through the screen at her, and Kim   
  
had this disgruntled look on her face.  
  
"She only has brothers, Wade," Kim replied in an exhasperated voice.  
  
"Cousins?" Wade grinned.  
  
Kim frowned and took on a far-away look as she thought about last night, still feeling the ghosts of the creature's blows. Whatever it was, she had   
  
a faint guess Selene and the beast were one and the same. Just like how Shego seemed to be the mother. Why couldn't Wade just view her   
  
memories? Probably because she'd be too embarassed for him to see a few of them.   
  
"Uh.... Earth to Kim..." Wade was waving at the screen, and only caught her eye out of sheer dumb luck.  
  
"I'm sure that's her," Kim started abruptly. "A little over five foot... a bit younger than me.... thin athletic build, short black hair, green eyes.   
  
Shego at age fourteen." Again, Kim started to stare into space as she pondered her own words. Wade typed furiously in the background, fixing and   
  
refining the picture for printing and distribution. He would run it through countless police computers trying to get any background information on the   
  
girl, although he seriously doubted they would have her records. But it wouldn't hurt.  
  
There was a 'blip' sound on the other side of the connection, and Wade stared at his computer for a moment, then typed something in. "Uhh... Kim,   
  
I got a hit on something very strange."  
  
Kim glanced back at the screen, wondering.   
  
"Try a nuclear bomb- except with CFCs."   
  
"What? You can't be serious... who-" Suddenly she realized what he was talking about, and they both gave a thin smile.  
  
"Drakken," they said simultaneously.  
  
------------  
  
There was the sound of running water though the murky haze of deep sleep, followed closely by the realization of warmth and soft blankets. This   
  
was all well-and-good, except she suddenly remembered she'd fallen asleep on top of the sheets, not below. Stirring, she stretched her sore limbs   
  
out under the warm comfort of the blankets.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead. Sleep well?"   
  
Shego's voice. Shego's hand on her cheek. The apple-pear scent had been replaced with more devious smells, including sweat and dirt, mixed   
  
with a concentrated scent of burned copper. And blood. A very distinctive blood-scent.   
  
Willing her hurting muscles to push her up out of the bed, she saw Shego standing beside her bed with a 'What is it?' expression on her face.  
  
"You okay?" She was instantly on her feet, fighting off the dizziness spawned of the rush of blood to her head. "What happened?" Okay... her brain   
  
wasn't connecting with her legs, and she had to grab the bed post to catch herself. She cursed abruptly under her breath, and found her feet again...   
  
making sure they worked this time.  
  
"Me? Looks to me like you need the help. Here..." Shego slipped a slender arm around her waist and eased her onto the bed, then straightened up   
  
and stepped back a few steps.  
  
Selene looked hurt, as if she'd just gotten called a name. "I smell blood -I know you're hurt." This made the elder woman grimace in disgust.  
  
"You smell it?"   
  
Her daughter nodded and shrugged as if it was nothing. "And the scent of those you fought, and the coppery smell your fire gives off. What happened?"   
  
She watched Shego sigh and sit down beside her, the musky scent welcomed and familiar. How many times had she put her life on the line? How   
  
many countless times had she been close to losing that life? Why did she do it?   
  
"Drakken had me infultrate some military facility to steal a bomb prototype and then some how fill it with destructive chemicals." There was a pause,   
  
and Selene knew there was more to the story, so she was silent so Shego could go on without interruption. "It was a bullet, but it only grazed the skin.   
  
I guess it could have been worse."  
  
Yea, it could have been worse, Selene retorted in her head. You could have gotten shot down like some kind of prey-animal. You're lucky it wasn't   
  
worse. The thought of her mother getting shot made her relive the pain of several of her abdominal scars.   
  
Two bullets through her left hip. All the way through. Fired from a hunting rifle at her several years ago. The man hadn't even had the descency of   
  
shooting at her front; he'd taken the shots while she'd high-tailed it towards safety. Of course, she could also feel his soft, tender flesh against her   
  
hands, his vulnerable neck against her lips and teeth. The way he'd screamed and fought like the worm he was. The way his quickened pulse under   
  
her hands had excited her. How her nails sunk deep into his neck like warm knives in butter, his life's blood burning hot against her skin.   
  
The pain of the bullets had forced her back into her human skin, and she couldn't bring herself to kill him like a wolf. They aleady had a bad   
  
reputation for being savage beasts -she wasn't going to exploit it. Then he'd been still; lifeless. She'd been too much in pain to realize what she'd   
  
done until she'd drug herself clear across the forest to the den and slept off some of the pain.   
  
Shaking visibly to force back her haunting ghosts of a past, she looked up at Shego, wrapping her arms around .  
  
"Thank God it wasn't." 


	6. Goodbye, Ozone

Standard Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the sole property of Disney. I do not claim to own them, blah,   
  
blah. However, Selene is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! If you would like to use any of this, PLEASE email me!! ^_^  
  
Violence Disclaimer: Mostly standard KP violence, but there are a few bloody scenes....   
  
Language Disclaimer: Being a fan of NO cursing, there will be none of this.   
  
Sex Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Thanks: Mira425 (who has R&R nearly every chapter and deserves much more than this little disclaimer) and Spooky-Angel. I'm   
  
so glad ya'll like my fanfic so much. Maybe I should mention right now this is the first fanfic I've EVER written. Yay.....?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5- Goodbye, Ozone  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"But Kim, can't we just stop at Bueno Nacho... just for a naco? Please? I'm starving!" Ron whined in vain as he sat  
  
beside his best friend in the back of the pick-up truck.  
  
Giving off an exasperated grunt, Kim shook her head. "Ron... you ate twice before we left. Besides, we're almost there."   
  
Ron moaned and then preoccupied himself with the outside world. Rufus made a similar sound, but decided curling up for   
  
a nap on Ron's lap was more important.  
  
Kim only hoped they wouldn't have to face anything ...unnatural.  
  
Pulling into the drive outside the newest lair, Kim and the man seated up front exchanged a few words, and then Ron and   
  
Rufus slipped out the door after Kim. "Sooo.... what exactly are we doing here?" He looked straight up the wall, taking in   
  
the vastly extravegant architecture. It was just like every other lair Drakken had; large, gaudy... blue.   
  
Shrugging, he had to take a few quick steps to catch up with Kim as she made her way beneathe a barred window.  
  
"Checking to make sure Drakken doesn't have any weapons of mass destruction... and," she fished in her bag and took out   
  
her grappling hook, aimed, "if he has some," shot the barbed head dead-on through two of the bars, "disable them." She   
  
gave the line a tug to make sure it was safe, then started up, hand-over-hand-style.  
  
Ron followed with his own hook, following at a slower, steadier pace.   
  
---------------------  
  
Shego rested on a chair, flipping nonchalantly through a magazine, slipping in a 'yes' or 'uh-huh' where it was needed.   
  
Drakken, on the other hand, was raving on and on as he put the finishing touches on his latest contraption. Shego had warned   
  
Selene to stay in her room, no matter what happened, but she seriously doubted she'd listen. The girl was a free spirit and not   
  
easily set to rest by a few cheap words. She just hoped nothing would happen like yesterday.  
  
".... see, I will launch this into orbit above the earth. Then I'll release the chemicals slowly so they eat away at the ozone!!   
  
Fawless!" Drakken praised his machine, too inthralled with his deviations to notice Shego drop the magazine and slip out the door.  
  
---------------------  
  
Selene had found a good amount of clothing packed in Shego's small closet, but she couldn't find anything in her size. She was   
  
shorter and thinner because of near-starvation, while Shego was taller and had some serious muscles.  
  
After fishing out some of the smallest pants and shirt she could find, she changed her clothes quickly, stuffing her dirty clothes   
  
under the bed in case Drakken came in later and wondered about the smaller set of clothing. That way, he couldn't find it and   
  
wouldn't ask.   
  
The black pants were a little long and loose, but the waist fit well enough. The lime-green shirt almost fit, but the sleeves and hem   
  
were an inch or two too long. No problem, though. She was used to clothes that didn't fit.   
  
Taking a brush from the little table, she combed out her own hair, still wet from the shower she'd taken a few minutes ago. She'd   
  
slipped in and out under Shego's reassurance that she'd be safe from discovery. After having weeks of dirt and sweat cleaned from   
  
her skin, she was happier and quite more refreshed.   
  
Of course, when the exploding sounds started to reach her ears, she wasn't worried about her looks or her health. Tearing out the   
  
door and following the loud sounds, she found herself watching another battle between the red-head and her mom. Except, this   
  
time there was a blonde boy standing stoiclly in one corner while Drakken screamed orders at Shego.   
  
She promised herself she wouldn't interfere (especially here where Drakken would be able to see her) with any more fights unless it  
  
looked to be getting desperate. This meant she had to stand and watch helplessly as the two went at each other.   
  
Green fire flashed back and forth through the air, blocking punches and kicks, and then turning right around to deal them back.   
  
Shego was in her usual jumpsuit, but Selene saw the threads where Shego'd sewn the bullet-tear up. In accordance with that,   
  
Selene saw how she guarded her sore spots viciously.  
  
---------------  
  
Shego blocked a punch from Kim, but found her defense was falling as a kick sent her flying. After finding her feet and re-lighting   
  
her hands, she growled in answer to Drakken's yelled orders. Sometimes he got on her nerves so much.... She met Kim half-way   
  
there, dealing the cheerleader a blow before getting knocked in the temple. Grimacing in pain, she forced herself to keep fighting.  
  
-----------------   
  
Drakken was flitting around some devices that looked like curious guns. He was mumbing incoherantly while fidgeting around with   
  
the dials and settings. Selene watched in suspision, knowing he was up to something. Sure enough, she aimed one of the   
  
machines and fired, burning through Shego's chair in seconds. He aimed again towards the fighting girls, training the end on them   
  
as they tumbled across the floor.  
  
Selene growled, showing teeth that were becoming sharper by the second. He could hit Shego! Actually, she didn't want either to   
  
get hit. As angry as she was at the girl, she didn't wish anything terrible to happen to her. She wasn't a very resentful person, and   
  
wanted to see the good in everyone... and she could see the good in this girl.   
  
She had made her decision: expose herself in order to save the girl's and Shego's lives.   
  
An instant later, she was running on four legs towards the targets, intent on making it to them before the laser-gun did. She heard   
  
the gun let loose a shot, and flung herself into the two desperately. She saw both of them give her this terrified look before her   
  
weight threw them from the line of fire. She could hear Drakken starting to yell at the top of his lungs, 'What is THAT?!'  
  
The shot whizzed by her head, missing by mere inches.   
  
Having to change back in mid-air to avoid crushing the two she'd slammed into, she wasn't too concerned with where the shot had   
  
gone. So, when they hit the ground and everyone was scrambling from the tangle all at once, she was surprised it hadn't taken a   
  
chunk of flesh along with it.   
  
"Who is that?! WHAT is that?! Shego!!!" Drakken was getting hysterical, and seemed to be aiming at Selene alone. Grabbing at   
  
her waist for one of the knives, she wrestled with the urge to just change again and barrel him over. But more problems would   
  
ensue, of course. Instead, she yanked the knife from her waist, tucked the blade into her palm, and threw it with practiced   
  
precision at the laser.  
  
The blade imbedded itself along the top of the barrel in nowhere practical, but Drakken didn't know this. He looked at the knife,   
  
then to the girl who'd thrown it, and then backed away, hands up and cringing.   
  
One problem taken care of, Selene helped up the two behind her, self-counsciously aware of her ruffled state when taking the girl's   
  
hand and helping her to her feet. Shego, torn between furious anger and concern, just stared at her. 


	7. A Family Affair

Standard Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the sole property of Disney. I do not claim to own them, blah,   
  
blah. However, Selene is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! If you would like to use any of this, PLEASE email me!! ^_^  
  
Violence Disclaimer: Mostly standard KP violence, but there are a few bloody scenes....   
  
Language Disclaimer: Being a fan of NO cursing, there will be none of this.   
  
Sex Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Thanks: Mira425 and Spooky-Angel (again). I have fans- kinda. If not for my art, then, at least,  
  
for my fanfic. I feel happy.... sorta. -_-  
  
BTW Disclaimer: In this fanfic, I'm changing up Aviarius. I will expand on this in the next several chapters so you understand why.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter 6- Family Affair  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Whoa," Ron breathed from his corner, mouth wide open. Rufus make a gasping sound from his shoulder, jaws just as  
  
wide. The girl, 'Selene' as Kim had called her, seemed to notice. She looked very confused, glancing around and backing  
  
away. Then her gaze rested on Ron and his pet rodent.  
  
There was a definate jolt of electricity that lept up his spine as he realized just HOW alike she and Shego were. Kim had  
  
been right... just like most of the time. Minus the confusion and absence of a temper, he would have mistaken them.  
  
-----------------  
  
"What. Were. You. Thinking?!" It was quiet and nigh-unhearable at all. Selene only cringed and sank to her hands and   
  
knees, then ducked her head further. Shego was barely able to stiffle her anger. Her mind was abuzz with fury and   
  
thoughts. Twice her daughter had saved her life in the past twenty-four hours, and she knew she should be grateful (and   
  
she was...), but this tore at her heart.   
  
Selene sank even further into herself, looking very much ashamed. "He had the laser aimed at both of you! Was I just   
  
supposed to stand and watch?" As she went on, her shame ignited into anger; soon she'd found a hunched-over   
  
standing position, hands curled into claws at her sides. Ron was wrong, she had inherited her mother's temper as   
  
well. Arms crossed across her chest in order to keep them from bursting into flame, Shego narrowed her eyes and   
  
looked away.  
  
She knew if she answered 'no,' she would sound self-centered, and 'yes' would make her sound like a control-freak.   
  
Instead, she was silent, trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone. Luckily -or, possibly, unfortunately- Drakken   
  
broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Isn't that... Selene? It is!!" Drakken reddened visibly and then took several steps forward, advancing towards Selene   
  
with his fear forgotten. "Shego!!" He nearly exploded as he screamed her name, glaring hard at his assisstant. He   
  
watched her twitch at her yelled name and felt a sudden empowerment. "I thought you got rid of her years ago! What   
  
is she doing standing there?!?"  
  
-----------------  
  
Selene was very confused. No, that was the understatement of all understatements. She glanced between Shego and   
  
Drakken, his words cutting into her. '...Got rid of her...?' What was she? An unwanted little puppy you could dump in   
  
some pound?! But she wasn't angry -she was scared to death. A mother's anger was something you feared -especially   
  
if she was Shego. But Drakken's psychotic raving about her being booted aroused her abandonment issues. She   
  
whined pathetically and backed away from being in between both.  
  
"What? Did you want me to kill my own daughter?! Just take her out and shoot her?! She's my -daughter- Drakken!   
  
Besides, she was TWO!" Catching the tone in Shego's voice, Selene raised her head. She was being defended... not   
  
something she was used to. Often it was the other way around.  
  
"N-n-no! But... but you could have sent her to an orphanage. Or... just dropped her off at some church. Have some nun   
  
raise her." His eyes rested on the young girl, glaring hatred and disgust. "We don't have room to raise some little brat!   
  
We barely have the room for US-" His words cut off quick as Shego's hands flared green, claws extended, and she shot   
  
a burning ray at the air beside Drakken's head. Taking the hint, he shut up quickly and cowered behind the damaged   
  
laser gun.  
  
----------------  
  
When Selene had taken a hold of her hand and helped her to her feet, she'd felt an unusual strength and warmth hidden   
  
below her tough exterior. She'd half-expected the raven-haired girl to be cold and rough, possibly snippy and angry for   
  
earlier happenings, but none had come to pass. Honestly, the girl looked embarrassed, her jade eyes flickering to Kim's   
  
eyes and then falling away.  
  
There had been disagreements between the two before -that was nothing new, but Kim had never seen them go at each   
  
other like this. Drakken was snapping at Shego while calling Selene names. Shego was on the verge of killing him.   
  
Selene looked close to crying.  
  
Behind her, she could here Ron exchange several words with Rufus. How she wished she understood what was going on.   
  
One moment everything's completely normal (well, as normal as a freak-fighting teenager's life can get), the next   
  
everything's been turned upside down.   
  
Her archrival had a daughter who seemed to possess unusual abilities, and her archfoe wanted that girl dead. Or, at   
  
least, far far away from him. But why? Surely a two-year old (according to Shego) wasn't a load of pain. How much   
  
trouble could one kid be?   
  
Licking at her lips, she cleared her throat and made sure to put distance between the fight and herself (dragging a gaping   
  
Ron with her).  
  
After the fight had begun, she watched the girl's actions carefully. What she deducted from what she saw didn't surprise   
  
her now. The girl was going in on herself, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her, but slowly failing. Truthfully,   
  
the look in her eyes was wild and far away, almost as if she wasn't in this reality anymore.  
  
---------------- **flashback** -----------------  
  
Pressing her back against the wall, Selene could hear the conversation between the grown-ups clear as a silver bell in   
  
church. Her figure was much smaller, nearly cresting three feet, her features still child-like and young. Her hair fell   
  
straight to her shoulder blades over her little black-and-green dress.  
  
"And just when did you plan on telling me about her?" Drakken's voice imprinted itself on her memory, all the malice and   
  
contempt obvious.  
  
"Soon," Shego's voice. "Besides, what's it matter to you?"  
  
"When I hired you, I didn't except you to come with baggage!"  
  
"Baggage?! She's my daughter, not some incapacity! I can still work."  
  
"You can't devote your time between her and me! Get rid of her."  
  
Selene felt her tiny heart jump into her throat, thumping painfully. Her chest tightened, and tears started rolling down her   
  
cheeks. Her lower lip trembled as she slumped to the ground.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"She'll slow us down -get in the way. I can't support an attachment. Taking you on is hard enough."  
  
"She's TWO! What's she going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't care. Just find a home for her."  
  
Selene was crying now. How could this man do this to her? First her father... now her mother. While she was in thick   
  
tears, there was a heavy silence between the adults. Finally, there was a heavy sigh, and Selene stiffled her sobbing in   
  
time to hear the worst thing in her life.  
  
"I've got family in Chicago. She can go tomorrow. Let me go help her pack." Anger. Desperation. Annoyance. Sadness.   
  
She didn't understand all of these emotions yet, but she had an idea. Finding her feet and stumbling into a run, she went   
  
to her room and flung herself on the bed. Drawing her knees to her chest, she cried head on knees, arms wrapped around   
  
legs.   
  
Granted she was five years old in appearance and intelligence, she still understood what was happening.  
  
----------- **end flashback** ---------------  
  
"Aviarius doesn't know she's alive, Drakken! As long as you don't open your mouth to anyone, he shouldn't EVER know.   
  
For all he knows, she never made it out of the car crash." Shego was explaining the predicament to Drakken, trying her   
  
best to change his mind. Selene thought it was working when she saw the doubt in his eyes and his momentary hesitation.  
  
"Yes, well... "  
  
"Well, what?? If that was your daughter, you wouldn't just throw her out, would you?" Shego was bent on twisting   
  
Drakken's opinion on him subtly.  
  
"Well..... no. But-"  
  
"No 'buts.' She stays here. I've been out of her life too long. You won't take her away again." Shego was set stubbornly   
  
in place, arms crossed again. "If she goes.... I go."  
  
The room fell into a restless quiet, Drakken's eyes darting around as he thought on this. 


	8. Taken Prisoner

First off: Sorry for not having updated in FOREVER. I was having this huge writer's block... and that combined with  
  
very little online/on computer time, homework, band, cleaning, etc. hasn't proved to be much inspiration for writing.  
  
Well, here's another chapter... I'm afraid it isn't very good. *cry*  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the sole property of Disney. I do not claim to own them, blah,   
  
blah. However, Selene is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! If you would like to use any of this, PLEASE email me!! ^_^  
  
Violence Disclaimer: Mostly standard KP violence, but there are a few bloody scenes....   
  
Language Disclaimer: Being a fan of NO cursing, there will be none of this.   
  
Sex Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Thanks: Spooky-Angel, Mira425, and Raigeki for R&R!! Ya'll help sooo much, and are half my inspiration (the other  
  
half being the fact I just want to write this, heh)! Love ya'll!  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 7- A Safe Abode  
  
----  
  
Kim was amazed at Shego. One second they were in a screaming match, the other she had talked Drakken into a corner with only  
  
one way out -her own. When Drakken agreed, everyone seemed a little happier... except Drakken.   
  
Ron let out a long sigh of breath he'd been holding, and Rufus gave a 'whoo!' while wiping at his forehead dramtically; always the   
  
dramatic one that rodent. Well, those two were happy. Or content. Either worked. Kim, on the other hand, was distressed. She'd   
  
come here on a mission. A simple mission. Obviously, nothing was simple anymore. Way more information than she'd wanted   
  
had been given out. Well, there was still the bomb... which rested behind Drakken. Of course, both Selene and Shego lay in between   
  
herself and Drakken.  
  
"Ron," she threw her voice sideways in a whisper, her eyes not leaving the trio before her, "distraction, please?"   
  
------------  
  
Ron gave her a blank look, glanced at those he was supposed to distract and shrugged. "I thought they were distracted enough... but   
  
what the hey, right?" Rufus grinned and interjected a quick 'uh-huh.'   
  
He darted forward, waving his arms around and yelling, his voice climbing and falling in no particular pattern. Stopping when their eyes   
  
were on him, Ron started into his version of kung-fu again. Everyone's eyes darted to him, trying to understand his seizure-styled dance.  
  
-----------  
  
'Just in time,' Kim grinned to herself.  
  
Setting herself to her own path, she was running straight for the bomb. She passed Shego who made no move to stop her, then   
  
Drakken who was still numb from shock. Making it to the bomb seemed way too easy... so when she reached it she half-expected a   
  
trap of some sort. Nope, no trap, just some confused stares in her direction.   
  
Strange, indeed.   
  
Shrugging absently to herself, she started to disable the device like Wade had told her to. The thing gave an agitated beep and then   
  
clicked off, lights flashing a moment and then darkening.  
  
Drakken was watching her, and it took him a moment to shake himself out of his stupor before starting to scream, "Shego, stop her!"   
  
several times. Glancing over, Kim saw the woman light up her hands and lunge into a run. This was more like it!  
  
She blocked the green flame with one wrist, using her other hand to take a chance at trying to get in a blow. It was deflected with   
  
ease, much to her chagrin.   
  
"Sorry, Possible." Kim's eyes darted to Shego's face. The raven-haired woman was snarling, but her eyes were touched with a bit of worry. That's   
  
when the burning exploded through her skull, and the world faded to black.  
  
--------------  
  
"Grab the kid and that rodent!" Shego yelled out across the lair to Selene. She saw the girl nod meekly and turn towards the blond   
  
boy and his hairless rat. Sighing, she carefully adjusted Kim's weight in her arms so she could carry her easier. Turning around, she   
  
waited.   
  
The "buffoon" was nothing without his red-headed teammate, and Selene was much stronger than him. She knocked him out, threw   
  
him over one shoulder, then took the rodent in one hand, wary of sharp teeth on the front end. That done, Shego issued them both into   
  
the basement where they'd contain the two -er... three.  
  
-----------  
  
*later*  
  
Kim was momentarily aware of the throbbing in her temples, but was more aware of the black veil that obscured her vision. Peeling   
  
back her eyelids, she suddenly winced in pain. Shego's fire hurt a whole lot more than she'd imagined. She swallowed several times  
  
to wet her throat again, then took several slow steps towards full awareness.   
  
When she felt securely about being able to get to her feet without collapsing into a heap, she did so. Ron was still out, laying on the   
  
cold floor right next to where she'd just been. There was no sign of Rufus.   
  
Her surroundings were dark for the most part, and a single dim lightbulb helped illuminate the room. She checked her pockets and   
  
found all her stuff was gone. There were several crates with various names scrawled across the sides, but nothing Kim would be able   
  
to concievably use to help her escape. Toilet paper and straws had little use in such plans.  
  
So, staggering her way around, she intended to find the door and see what she ...they... were up against. Halfway there, having   
  
rounded the corner and seeing the outline of a door, she stopped abruptly. They were being guarded... and not just by any stupid   
  
henchman.  
  
Shego was resting with her eyes closed, elbow resting in a bored fashion on a small metal cage. Kim could make out Rufus' form   
  
resting inside. The girl, Selene, was sitting at the base of the stairs, cross-legged with her hands in her lap. Unlike her mother,   
  
she was fully conscious... and watching her.  
  
Frozen to the spot, she couldn't force herself to talk or get ready to defend herself. But, apparently, she didn't need to. The young   
  
girl broke their gaze to glance at her mother, watching the rise and fall of her chest.   
  
The devastatingly green eyes seemed to wield a power of their own, for, as they swept away, she regained the ability to move forward.   
  
And she kept doing so until she was within five feet of the pair, almost unheeding of Shego to her right.  
  
Breathing deeply, she did what she should have done earlier.  
  
"Thank you." The girl turned abruptly to stare at her, a look of confusion overriding everything else. Kim held her arms, giving a nervous   
  
smile, "For... saving me --us-- from-"  
  
------------  
  
"I can't let you out," Selene remarked softly, turning to face Shego again.  
  
They sat in thick silence for several breathes, then Kim slipped to the floor to sit. "Sooo..." Her own eyes darted to Shego's sleeping   
  
form, oddly serene and tranquil in the bliss of dreamland. "Is she really...?"   
  
Selene drove her teeth into her bottom lip on purpose to keep from making any pert comments and nodded. "My mother? Yes." There was a   
  
silent pause between the two and Selene glanced at her hands, almost shyly. "Umm.. so, you're really Kim Possible?" Kim nodded, glancing   
  
nervously at Shego again, afraid she might wake up any second.   
  
"How old are you?"   
  
Selene tilted her head to one side, trying her best to comprehend the spoken words. "I will be nine come October," she replied coolly,  
  
abnormally sharp canines showing as she yawned. "And you?"  
  
"Sixteen. You're really nine?! You look older.... MUCH older." Selene watched her, wondering why this was confusing to Kim. Of course,  
  
she also didn't know she, herself, wasn't the norm of the outside world. But, the confusion was genuine.  
  
"I don't understand your question, Kim." She messed with the bandage around her hand absently, her dazzling green eyes still on the teenager.  
  
This seemed to upset Kim, who was trying to find words she didn't know how to formulate. Finally, after a moment, Kim gave up and just spoke  
  
as it came to her. "Your age seems too young for your.... physically developed ....body." Kim glanced away briefly, and Selene detected   
  
embarassment. Why was the girl embarassed about what she had said? However, she did (sort of) understand the question asked now.  
  
"Oh. I do not know how to say it. But, she," she looked over at Shego, still peacefully asleep, "does. I am sorry."   
  
Kim nodded, relieved she was able to have a civilized conversation with this girl -unlike her mother. "No big." She was watching Selene as   
  
she fidgeted with her bloodied bandages, and Kim fought back an urge to ask the obvious. Instead, "Does ...changing... hurt? I mean... when   
  
you turn into that monster-"  
  
"It's not a monster!" She hissed, teeth bared, eyes suddenly narrowed. "It's a wolf," her demeanor calmed, having seen Kim hadn't meant  
  
anything by it. "Yes, it hurt the first few times it happened... but now it comes second-nature." She shrugged, then moved her hands apart,  
  
dropping the need to mess with the bandage. "Mom says it has something to do with my age... and with her fire. I don't understand it." She   
  
glanced over, seeing Kim watching her in rapture.   
  
------------  
  
Kim was trying to process all this information. She knew she'd have to run this by Wade as soon as she could get a hold of her Kimmunicator  
  
and a few free minutes. Which wasn't going to be any time soon.  
  
That, of course, was when Shego stirred. 


	9. Bird of Prey

Standard Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the sole property of Disney. I do not claim to own them, blah, blah. However, Selene is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!   
  
If you would like to use any of this, PLEASE email me!!   
  
Violence Disclaimer: Mostly standard KP violence, but there are a few bloody scenes....  
  
Language Disclaimer: Despite my dislike of swearing, there will be a few words.  
  
Sex Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Thanks to: Mira425, once more. Thanks for adding me to your favorites!!! Last of all, Raigeki. I must apologize to everyone for not posting this up earlier. Bah. I got the  
  
biggest writer's block I've had in a while, and I kinda had to wait until it went away so this chapter didn't suck (although I think it still does... --). Anyways, here it  
  
finally is! Enjoy!  
  
ATTENTION TO ALL READERS: I loved 'Go Team Go' because it focused on Shego a lot, who is my favorite villainess, but I wasn't too keen on the whole glow-y rainbow-y Easter egg comet thing-y that gave Shego and her brothers their powers. So, for this fanfic, I'm just gonna void that episode. Therefore- Kim and Shego have never teamed up before, Kim doesn't  
  
know who Aviarius is, etc. Also, I'm gonna say Shego (and her brothers) were exposed to radiation when they were little, which, in turn, changed their genetic make-up. So, HA!! Take  
  
THAT! Another thing I didn't particularly like was Aviarius himself; if Shego was 'afraid' of him enough to join (and put up with) her 'dorky brothers' and Kim, I was thinking this   
  
Aviarius guy was going to be something to fear. Yea, he didn't look too terrible to me. So, I have also changed him up quite a bit to give Shego a little more of something to  
  
fear. Likewise, there is going to be some history later in this fanfic that I made up.... so don't believe it :P. Hopefully ya'll will like this chapter despite all the changes  
  
I've put it through. Also, this is NOT a reindition of 'Go Team Go.'   
  
Chapter 8- Bird of Prey  
  
-----  
  
"Hey, kiddo, did you catch an escapee?" Shego grinned over and down at Kim, although she was greatly confused to why she was sitting on the floor. Actually, she didn't seem to be  
  
doing much of anything but sitting there-  
  
"She wasn't escaping, mom, we were talking." Selene looked very proud of herself, and Shego glanced at her, quirking an eyebrow. Why did this scene /not/ make sense?   
  
"Uh... okay." She took one look at Kim and frowned. Kim was almost wincing, but didn't seem to offer much of a threat. Shego was on the brink of asking a question when the entire  
  
place started shaking violently and something close to a nuclear bomb rocked the entire complex. The noise was deafening, yes, but it threw Selene into a snarling frenzy; after all,   
  
she was the one with the sensitive hearing.  
  
Shego slapped her hands over her ears and cringed against the explosion. She didn't see what anyone else was doing until after the noises had leveled off into near-silence. Ron was   
  
screaming somewhere in the background while eerie silence fell over everyone else, but no one seemed to notice. Selene was growling angrily, and Shego saw thin lines of red trailing   
  
down the sides of her face; her ears were bleeding. Kim was recovering pretty much the same as herself.   
  
Whenever Stoppable arrived on the scene, blubbering hysterically about something-or-other, she unconsciously unlocked the cage she was holding the rat in and handed the thing to him.  
  
The hairless blob of skin scampered up Ron's sleeve to sit on his shoulder and throw a raspberry in Shego's direction. Glaring sharply at Rufus, Shego scared the thing back into  
  
hiding in Ron's pant pocket.  
  
They threw looks at one another, silently wondering what was happening in the outside world.   
  
Unfortunately, they didn't have to wait long.  
  
The door at the top of the stair gave a long metallic sigh and then caved in with a crash. The door slid down the stairs and the foursome at the bottom had to jump back to avoid being  
  
in it's path. A small winged form glided into the room, punctuating its silent wingbeats with a shrill cry that further split their ears.  
  
Shego felt her heart leapt into her throat and something twist her stomach into a knot. There were very few times she was trully, honestly afraid of something that she forgot to hide  
  
her fear; now was one of those times. She started cussing and swearing, her body slowly being racked by tremors.  
  
After a moment of just circling the group in lazy, carefree arcs, the hawk retreated back to its master who had silently appeared at the top of the stairs, oulined by the door frame,  
  
yellowed light burning his form into a silhouette.  
  
"Aviarius," slipped the name, almost like a curse, in a whispered tone from Shego.  
  
---------  
  
Of all her years fighting the criminal freaks she'd come to familiarize herself with, Shego was one of the most unlikely people of the bunch that would respond in such a cowering  
  
fashion before a foe. And, yet, Kim's eyes and ears did not play tricks on her when Shego starting ranting and shaking visibly. So, if /Shego/ was agraid of this guy -Aviarius, if  
  
that name Shego had spoken was his- what was her take on him?   
  
Trouble. BIG trouble.  
  
She could only make out his silhouette, and there was very little she could tell about him. He was tall and had a broad set of shoulders, but eveything else was obscured in a floor-  
  
length cloak. His cloak obstructed any further observations, not that it was much of a problem when Aviarius lifted one gloved hand and, one-by-one, the four in the  
  
basement slipped into a state between sleep and the waking world.  
  
---------  
  
---------  
  
---------  
  
Kim sat quietly, trying to come up with a plan to get out of this white steel-walled room that her, Ron, and Shego had been securely locked inside of. Selene was no where to be seen.  
  
Ron was next to her, Rufus on his shoulder, and all three of them watched while Shego resumed trying to smash her way out of the room for the fourth time. The first time she had begun, Kim   
  
had protested against taking such actions, but the woman was just too hard-headed and refused to listen.   
  
"Let us out!!" Shego barked the order, running her fists into the door with blind fury. The banging was quite loud, and reverberated in their confined space -causing the noise to   
  
amplify. "Let us out!" She beat one fist against the door rapidly, almost as if she were trying to knock on the door of a person who had loud music on inside the house.  
  
When it finally became obvious this was not going to work, Shego put herself in a corner and brooded.   
  
Kim couldn't do much more than sit, watch, and wait.  
  
The room was square, with about a ten-by-ten foot perimeter, and was totally starch-white. There was the faint outline of a door on one wall, with a tiny bullet-proof window towards the top  
  
and a small slot in the middle that was currently unopenable. It was a very impersonal room, and there seemed no way out; all her gadgets had been confiscated earlier by Drakken and Shego.   
  
Now all they had was intellect and experience (not to mention Shego's plasma if she helped) to arm themselves with.   
  
"When I get out of here, I swear I'll tear him apart." Shego's voice.   
  
Kim shivered at the venom that edged the threat.  
  
---------  
  
"See, Selene, it's simple, really." Aviarius stroked the feathered head of his abnormally sized vulture and grinned. He was seated on his throne, the giant scavenger bird sitting  
  
calmly at his right hand. "You can forfeit your powers on your own will, or I can force them out of you." The sceptor he held in his left hand glowed, and the bonds around the girl's  
  
wrists and ankles tightened, constricting blood flow.  
  
Even in the face of her own enemy, a face she feared like none other, Selene still refused to show anything but stubborn anger. She growled and yanked against her restraints, her bared teeth  
  
growing very large and very VERY sharp. Claws formed where useless nails had once been, trying desperately to tear the cuffs off. Her throat was getting ragged from the animal cries of rage  
  
she was blasting at Aviarius. Yanking, pulling, pushing, thrusting, twisting, turning, clawing, and chewing did little to help her predicament.  
  
There was suddenly a cruel glint in the man's eyes. "I was hoping that would be your choice."  
  
He guestured to his henchmen, and one moved forward holding a pole with a forked end that crackled and popped with live electricity.  
  
There were no words to describe the fury she felt as she supressed the urge to fully Change. This man had taken her father away... and now he had seperated her from her mother and was  
  
threatening to take away her powers. She could not -would not- ever forgive him. She had been too young all those years ago to have helped her dad, but she was old enough to help her mom,   
  
and she'd be damned if she couldn't save Shego.  
  
Memories of the burning car came back like a slap as the stun gun burned her flesh; flames licked at her skin in a hunger no mortal would understand. The smell of smoke, burning skin and oil   
  
thick and heady in her nostrils. And screaming. Like a pig that had had it's hind end torn off and was left to flail and bleed to death. Not her own. But, who's? ....Dad. Trapped in the   
  
twisted shell that had once been a car. She attempted to Change, but something was crushing her tiny two-year-old body into the asphalt. And mom! Where was she? 


End file.
